Tanek
Tanek is a Redguard assassin residing in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Before joining the Brotherhood he was an apprentice of a blacksmith whom he killed in a fit of anger. He says that the Brotherhood taught him to focus his anger. Interactions Welcome Home A Lesson in Silence Filling the Void Dialogue Conversations ;General Tanek: "I had some questions. Kor said I should ask you directly." Hildegarde: "No, I don't shed, nor do I chase tossed bones. Yes, I mark my territory. No, I don't know why." Tanek: "I wanted to know how your hair stays braided when you transform back. You mark your territory?" Hildegarde: "No! No, I was joking. It was a joke." Tanek: "Of course it was. Just stay away from my things if you feel the beast coming on, eh?" After "Filling the Void": Tanek: "That was a battle for the ages! And I never got to kill someone in a Cathedral before." Kor: "For all the harm he caused us, I feel a little sorry for Primate Artorius." Tanek: "How could you feel sorry about that on a mudcrab after all he did to us?" Kor: "I feel sorry because he only got to die once. We should have killed him at least four times for what he did." Tanek: "I'm not sure you're really understanding the concept of empathy on this one, Kor." Quotes ;A Lesson in Silence *''"Time to dip our daggers in Sermonizer blood."'' *''"Watch your back, New-blade."'' *''"Our quarry cowers in her family's estate outside Kvatch. I'll meet you there, New-blade. And if you really want to impress the Matron, kill a few more Sermonizers along the way."'' – After killing three sermonizers *''"No Order of the Hour? Hmm. Follow me, New-blade."'' – Inside the manor *''"New-blade! Come quietly and listen. Our quarry stirs below."'' – On the observation balcony *''"Who is that black-armored warrior? Some kind of mercenary?"'' *''"Now's our chance. Follow me!"'' *''"She tortured Cimbar! Such an insult to the family cannot stand!"'' – In the interrogation room *''"At least he knew how to hold his tongue."'' *''"What foul magic is this? New-blade … beware … I feel … so weak …."'' *''"Argh! I can't … move …."'' *''"Don't worry about me. I just need to sleep right now."'' – After "A Lesson in Silence" ;Filling the Void *''"I'll stay behind and make sure none of the Cathedral guards get too curious about what we're doing back here. Besides, someone has to show Astara and the others the way inside once they arrive. Since I'm still recovering, I guess I'll volunteer."'' – Near the catacombs entrance *''"If Green-Venom-Tongue were still here, he'd be writing this all down in that journal of his, preserving the moment for all eternity. Well, he's not here, so thank the Dread Father we won't have to remember a thing!"'' – After the ceremony *''"I know I usually make jokes, but I wanted to say thanks. You killed the Black Dragon. You sent Artorius to the Void. And you accomplished all that without a modicum of my grace or social skills. Well done, Silencer. Well done."'' *''"You made the rank of Silencer faster than anyone I've ever known. Not bad for a wet-behind-the-ears New-blade."'' Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Redguards Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members